Daria Kis
Daria is a Durmstrang educated field researcher, particular interest goes to psychics. She does an excellent impression of a muggle teenager and may actually be under the mistaken impression she is one. __TOC__ Daria Erzsébet Kis Nicknames/Aliases: Little D (to bandmates of bro Domonik, who is Big D) Occupation: Daria is a field researcher for the Regulators. She's only been working there a little over a year, and as such does whatever gets thrown at her, but she usually weasels her way into handling the cases dealing with psychics. Home: A small flat in Soho. Finances: Lower middle class. Household: Her older brother Domonik (37). External Appearance: Daria is short (5'2") with brown hair and brown eyes. She likes to experiment with hairstyles, and her current one is decidedly more Muggle-inspired than most Wizarding styles. She has a strong jawline and a labret piercing. Daria has six tattoos, three on each arm: an Om-like symbol on the outside of her left elbow, some Hebrew and a stick figure on a mountain on her right upper arm, a free-rooted tree growing its leaves into a rectangular frame on her right outer forearm, a tree growing in front of a large anatomical heart on her left inner forearm, a tree branch covered by a banner reading "what you don't surrender" on her right bicep and a matching one that reads "the world just strips away" on her left bicep. Daria favours dark, especially black, Muggle clothing. She's very fond of hoodies. She will occasionally wear very bright colours, though, which tends to surprise those who mainly see her in black. First Impression: "...are you certain she isn't a Muggle teenager?" Internal Political Views: Daria has no interest in politics whatsoever. It's boring, and most politicians are patriarchal idiots, so why bother keeping up with the stuff? Quirks/Habits: Daria takes most of her notes in Hungarian, partly to keep in practice and partly so no one knows what she's written until she translates it later. Messes with her hair when she's bored or uncomfortable. Strengths: Excellent guitar player, divination, offensive magic, curious, intelligent, doesn't mind most things people say about her. Weaknesses: Slightly narcissistic, likes pushing the boundaries of what she can get away with, cocky. Magic-wise, she couldn't produce a Patronus if her life depended on it, and she's a bit weak on defensive magic in general. Fears and Philias: Fears - losing Domonik, losing the use of or injuring her hands. Hobbies/Interests: Doing tarot readings, playing guitar, playing/singing with her brother's band, researching how Muggles view the things she researches, listening to music, making her co-workers nervous Favorite Belongings: Her guitars, her wand, her mother's guitar, her father's signet ring (it went to Domonik when László died, but then he gave it to her). Favorite Places: - wizarding Arad, Romania: It's where she was born and raised, and it's where her mother is buried. Her father's buried there, too. - Durmstrang: She liked school, even if people thought she was weird - or maybe all the more for that. - London in general: There's so much variety and so many things to see and do. Secrets: She doesn't want her brother Domonik to ever get married, because if he got married, she'd probably have to move out, and she doesn't want to. Not yet, at least. History Daria Erzsébet Kis was was born on September 1, 1984 to László and Felícia Kis (both Purebloods, though there had been a Muggleborn in Felícia's line generations ago), breaking the family's all-boy streak, much to her father's disappointment. Daria was the youngest of five, joining Domonik (13), Bartal (9), Nikola (7), and Jakab (4). Domonik didn't really get to see her until Durmstrang hit it's first holiday, but when he did he was enchanted by her. The novelty of having a girl child eventually wore off for Bartal and Nikola, but Jakab remained tentatively interested. Felícia was happy to have a daughter. She loved her sons, but Daria was left completely in her sphere of influence - László wasn't very interested in the child. Daria was her mother's constant companion once she could walk, since the boys didn't particularly want her around, except for Dom, who was usually away at school. Felícia began teaching Daria to play the guitar almost as soon as she could hold a small one. She pleased, because aside from Daria, only Domonik had shown any interest or talent in music, though his had wandered from the guitar to the violin. Unlike her siblings, Daria also showed an interest in divination, especially in the tarot. As time went on, Felícia was certain her daughter had a talent for it as well. When Daria was ten, her mother became very ill. She had Daria do a reading - the result didn't point toward recovery. Several months later, Felícia died. Daria vowed never to do a reading for family ever again. After her mother's death, Daria's relationship with her father became strained. He expected her to act as housekeeper while she wasn't at school, but she wanted nothing to do with that. She'd clean up after herself and the others could clean up after themselves - she wasn't going to be the good little housewife-in-training. Domonik supported her in this - after school he'd joined a folk band; none of the other members were anywhere near Pureblooded, and his views were widening. He began widening hers slightly by introducing her to Muggle music. In school, Daria gained a reputation for being an oddity. She was "the creepy little thing with the tarot deck" to most of her year mates, and the younger students seemed to think she was a sort of bogeyman, likely from the stories of the older students who knew her. As a result, she had an odd sort of respect for any other students who were seen as oddities. She didn't try to befriend them, but she kept an eye on them when she saw them and gave them their space. In her fifth year of school, Daria's father died. This disturbed her; they hadn't ever been on good terms and now she'd lost even the smallest chance of friendship. She moved in with Domonik and became more and more interested in Muggle music as she got to know his bandmates better. She started practicing with them and they started having her join them when they needed an extra guitar. During the summer after her sixth year, Daria got a labret piercing and had her first sexual experience with one of her brother's bandmates: Rodica, the twenty-four year old lead guitarist. Daria was very upset when she returned from school at Christmas to find that Domonik had found out it and the band had kicked Rodica out. She eventually got over being pissed off at her brother and got her first boyfriend the next summer - he was a year younger than Daria, and as with Rodica, Daria was the one doing the pursuing and the pressuring. When she finished school, she had no idea what she wanted to do with herself, so she attached herself to her brother's band and traveled around with them for a year. She got her first tattoos during that time. The broke up shortly after her twentieth birthday, and she followed Domonik to England, where he found a new band. And a girlfriend. The last part was not something Daria was keen on; Dom was hers first and she liked him being a bachelor. Besides, the girlfriend was flighty and didn't understand the first thing about music - she just liked being able to say she was dating a musician. The relationship didn't last long, though, as having a sullen twenty year old accurately predicting your significant other's misfortune doesn't sit too well with said significant other. Daria and her brother eventually talked things out and patched up the small rift, and Daria promised not to meddle with anyone else he might date in return for Dom agreeing to the same. Three years and four tattoos later, Daria found herself wanting to do something besides music, and she joined the Regulators as a field researcher. Meta Journal: queenofswords PB: Tegan Quin Player: Amy Category: Characters Category: Regulators